


Maybe I am a Monster

by webbyweb



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, It's pretty bad so read it if you'd like, My first fanfic holy shit, Not sure if I should continue this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webbyweb/pseuds/webbyweb
Summary: Webber has inner conflict within himself whether he's a monster or not.
Relationships: Abigail & Wendy (Don't Starve), Maxwell & Wendy (Don't Starve), Webber & Wendy (Don't Starve), Webber/Wendy (Don't Starve)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“Wendy! Wendy!” A voice echoed through the Evergreen Forest. There, Webber was staring into what appeared to be a weapon that happened to be stuck in the ground below. “Look what we just found!” Not far behind him was his friend, Wendy and her incorporeal twin sister, Abigail. 

“What is it, Webber? is it something that will finally end our suffering on this island?” 

The spider-hybrid shook his head. “We’re…not sure about that… but just look at it!’ Both the twins stared into what Webber was pointing at and glanced at each other before turning back to the boy. 

“It’s a spear. A survivor must have dropped it before succumbing to inevitable death.” 

“Maybe it’s magic… I remember my grandpa once telling me about a king named Arthur….He pulled out a sword named…Ex…call…..Well it was also a magic sword! Here, We’ll try to pull on it!” 

Using both hands to grab onto the shaft of the spear, Webber used all his might to attempt pulling out the spear from the ground. However, it must’ve been a while since it was last dropped, since it appeared to be embedded to the dirt itself. No matter how much he tried, the spear wouldn’t budge. 

Noticing the spider-hybrid’s struggles, Wendy chimed in. “Do you require help, Webber?” 

Webber shook his head, still persistent on pulling it out of the ground. “W-We can do it! Just keep watching…” 

However, his grip began to slip from the shaft. Gritting his teeth, Webber let his claws sink into the wood but it was no use. The blonde girl knew that her friend wouldn’t be able to pull out the spear. So she turned to her sister. “Abi, stay here, I’m going to help him.” The ghost gave a small twirl in acknowledgment and so Wendy stood next to him “Let me help, Webber.”

“It’s fine! It’s about to become unstuc—“ Before he could finish the sentence, his hands slipped from the spear and began to stumble backward. His clawed hand swiped through the air before managing to catch himself from falling. “Guess not….Sorry about that…” He turned over to his friend, who was holding her hand against her cheek. Red liquid appeared to be dripping from the spot. All of his eight eyes had widened in horror. 

He had just hurt her. 

“W-WENDY! OH MY GOD— W-WE’RE SORRY! YOU’RE BLEEDING BECAUSE OF US…!” With no hesitation, his hands searched around his backpack to search for any healing slaves or honey poultice but to no avail. His heart was beating furiously from fear. How could he have been so careless? 

“Webber, calm down. it’s okay. The wound isn’t that deep anyway. I’m sure we can go back to camp and get it fixed.” Wendy continued to press her cheek to stop the blood from dripping. Sure , it stung quite a bit but she didn’t want her friend to continue to panic. She turned back to her sister, Who was also worried about her. ‘Don’t worry, Abi. We’re going back to camp.” 

Still desperate to get his friend healed, Webber grabbed onto Wendy’s hand and ran out of the Evergreen forest. “C-Come on! We can’t lose a second!” 

It took around 15 minutes, until they finally arrived to camp. They searched around to see which other survivors were nearby. but the closest tent to them seemed to be the Puppet Master’s, Maxwell. With no other choice, The three of them entered the tent without alerting the older man, who seemed to be reading his book. 

“!! What the hell are you doing in here? Doesn’t anyone here know how to knock??” Maxwell closed his book with a huff, standing up to face the two children. His eyes quickly went over to his niece, Who had left a small blood trail into his tent. Worried, he went over to his chest to pull some healing salve, then proceeded to kneel down to apply it onto the wound on Wendy. She winced for a second before glancing over to Webber, his eight eyes still worried. 

After finishing up fixing the wound, Maxwell stood up to face the pair. “So, mind explaining to me how this happened? I’m sure whatever story you’ll give me will be quite interesting.” 

Considering this was all his fault, Webber spoke up with a low voice. “W-We did, Mr.Maxwell…. We were..trying to pull out a spear from the ground….a-and…We accidentally clawed her across her cheek…We’re very sorry….It won’t happen again!” 

Maxwell didn’t say anything at first. His eyes turned over to the spider-hybrid’s hands. His claws seemed to be retracted for now. He then turned over to Wendy. Finally, he said something. “You’re right. This won’t happen again. Get out.” 

“W-what…?” Webber looked up at the older man, confused on what he meant.

“Get out. Never come close to my nieces ever again. If I ever see even look at them, I’ll cut you in half like the rest of the monsters here.” 

“Uncle, Please. It’s fine. He didn’t mean it—“ Wendy interrupted, shocked by the sudden threat Maxwell had just said to her friend.

“Wendy, Stay out of it. He’s not to be trusted. He’s nothing but a disgusting monster.” 

“W-We’re sorry, Mr.Maxwell.. please…!” 

Now angered, The Puppet Master reached for the Dark Sword in his chest and pointed it in the direction of the boy. With his heart pounding once more, Webber rushed out of the tent and back toward the direction of the forest. Both Wendy and Abigail tried to follow him but Maxwell pulled her away. Webber could hear the leaves below him crunching as he ran. His eyes tearing up as Maxwell’s words still stuck with him. 

_“He’s nothing but a disgusting monster.”_

Was it really true…?


	2. Remorse and Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webber thinks he has an iq 100 idea. Wendy worries about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 here we go! Introducing Webber's spider side! Her text is gonna be in bold from now on. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**“You’ve been running for a while. it’s time to stop!”**

A voice echoed through the spider-hybrid’s head. 

He couldn’t get any words out to respond— however, as he had been running for who knows how long. Webber eventually came to a stop and panted for air, his hands on his knees and his tongue slightly sticking out. He wasn’t quite sure where he currently was at right now, but it must be far from camp— as it was a place he hadn’t discovered before. 

Finally catching his breath, Webber wiped his eyes with his fuzzy arm from any tears that continued to pour down his cheek. 

“I-I don’t…understand…I didn’t mean to do it….I said I was sorry but…Mr.Maxwell….calling us…a monster…” Just thinking about it continued to pain Webber in the heart. To be forbidden to ever talk to two of his best friends. Sobs still escaped from him as his spider side began to speak once again in his head. 

**“Of all people, what gives him the right to call us a monster??! He’s the real monster! After everything he made us go through!”**

Silently nodding, Webber sniffled before continuing to walk into the recently discovered place. He didn’t care about his surroundings, only about what to do to fix everything… 

**“I say…. We should eat him…It’s not like anyone’s gonna miss him or anything.”**

Webber frowned at her suggestion, lightly smacking his own head. “We can’t do something like that…! That just proves him right about us…… and He’s Wendy’s uncle…so she’ll miss him…” 

With no other ideas, The spider let a small sigh in defeat. **“That’s all I’ve got to offer.”**

It was truly hopeless. Was this really it? Was the older man really telling him the truth? Was he…a monster after all…? Once again, his eyes began to water up until—

“YUM!” 

Not far from him, a random Pigman had just discovered seeds lying on the ground. It picked it up and began to much on them. Instinctively, Webber quickly ran behind a near berry bush to hide away from the creature. His heart slightly pounding, as he currently had no weapon on him to defend himself if he was ever in danger.

**“That…was a close one…”**

The spider commented as Webber took a small peak out the bush. He never realized that pigs weren’t always aggressive. In fact, they were quite friendly to each other. It reminded of one time when Wendy had a few of them following her around, assisting her with chopping trees. 

Suddenly, he had an idea. 

“They hate us because we look scary..like a monster…but maybe… Maybe if we try talking to one of them….They might not be scared of us anymore! Maybe they’ll follow us…Then Mr.Maxwell can see that we aren’t a monster… and everything can go back to normal!” The spider-hybrid grinned as he prepared to make himself be seen by the nearby pig. 

His spider side, however, had second thoughts She wasn’t too keen on befriending a pig, let alone, being close to one. Even before she tried to eat the human boy, She had always hated pigs and enjoyed eating whatever remained of them. But now? Well now, She shared a body with the boy— So she didn’t have the right to control everything he does…so with no other choice, the spider allowed him to test his plan. 

…

Back at camp, Wendy and Abigail were still inside Maxwell’s tent. Still shocked about what had just unfolded and how their friend had been run off by their uncle. Wendy quickly pulled her arm away from Maxwell’s hand before glaring at him. “Who do you think you are? You are not my father who gets to choose who i cannot spend time with! He’s our friend and It doesn’t matter that he injured me…It was an accident.” 

The older man let out a deep sigh before kneeling down to face his niece. “I’m certain that my dear brother wouldn’t allow you to spend time with some sort of spider freak. He’s dangerous, Wendy. He doesn’t know how to control himself. He will try to eat anything— and It’s not long before he begins to crave human flesh. Monsters are not to be trusted, no matter how hard they try to be your friend.” 

Wendy tried to argue once again but Maxwell only lifted his finger to silence her. “No more from you, Go back to your tent and get some rest. In the morning, we’re going to hunt some food. Understood?” 

The blonde girl didn’t say anything. She just gave him a blank stare before turning to her ghost sister. “Let’s go, Abi.” `She walked out of the tent and toward the direction of her tent….before stopping half-way. 

“No. No rest for us. We’re going to look for Webber. I can’t let him run alone in this island…Not with everything out there to get him… He may succumb to death one day…but not now… Not while I’m still alive…” Wendy turned to Abigail, who gave a small nod in agreement. Wendy searched around the ground to see which direction Webber might’ve ran toward to. In front of her, laid small pieces of black fur. It seemed he left a trail while running from camp. 

“This way… Come on, Abigail!” Wendy began to run down the tracks he left behind, She’d make sure her best friend would safe and back to camp with her and Abigail. She didn’t care what her uncle would say to her 

She needed to get Webber back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 complete! Thank you everyone who left me feedback last chapter! I really appreciate it ^^ I'll keep continuing this mini-series from time to time as long as I'm in a writing mood!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone whose made it to the end! Thanks for reading my first fanfic! I'd like to make this into a short series if this does well so any feedback is appreciated! Thank you and take care ^^


End file.
